This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional polymeric fasteners or fasteners including combinations of polymeric elements and metal clips used to fasten members such as trim members to panels of automobile vehicles commonly include a seal member often referred to as an umbrella seal to provide a fluid seal or barrier at the aperture used in the panel to install the fastener. Umbrella seals provide adequate sealing capability for preventing fluid leakage from the side of the panel the seal contacts, but may not provide adequate sealing for fluid leakage coming from the opposite panel side. Deflectable wings used to retain the fasteners after installation commonly provide a leak path from the opposite panel side. Attempts to add a second seal at the opposite panel side have added threaded fasteners that pull opposed seal members toward the panel using the threads as the motive force. These designs require multiple fastener components which may become separated before fastener installation, are expensive to produce, and further, are labor intensive and therefore expensive to install.